About my Family
by TsaoMeee
Summary: Summary : Cerita kehidupan Naruto dengan ketiga adik-adiknya – Kyuubi, Deidara dan Ino yang penuh dengan kekonyolan dan kebodohan. Mau tahu kisahnya? "AYO KITA MEMASAK!" "Lebih baik kita bolos dulu hari ini!" "HUAHAHAHAHA!" Warning : AU, Author Newbie nan Sableng, etc.


**About my Family**

**By : TsaoMeee**

**Summary : Cerita kehidupan Naruto dengan ketiga adik-adiknya – Kyuubi, Deidara dan Ino yang penuh dengan kekonyolan dan kebodohan. Mau tahu kisahnya? | "AYO KITA MEMASAK!" "Lebih baik kita bolos dulu hari ini!" "HUAHAHAHAHA!"|Warning : AU, Author Newbie nan Sableng, etc.**

Ini masih jam 3 dini hari. Naruto memandang adik-adiknya dengan tatapan serius. Wajahnya yang penuh dengan keseriusan memandang ketiga adiknya yang amat dia sayangi. Tetapi sekarang adalah waktunya untuk berperang. Sambil memakai baju perangnya – dia mulai bicara pada adik-adiknya.

"Kyuu, Dei, Ino, apa kalian siap?" Tanya Naruto – dengan wajah serius. Ini benar-benar pertarungan antara hidup dan mati. Mereka harus bisa mempelajari materi yang diajarkan Naruto dengan baik. Jika tidak, nyawalah yang jadi taruhannya.

"Siap, kak!" jawab mereka bertiga dengan serempak. Wajah mereka benar-benar serius – dan antusias. Pelajaran hari ini akan menyenangkan, dan menegangkan. Mereka bertiga benar-benar semangat, apalagi Ino – yang kadang menyalah gunakan senjata yang akan mereka gunakan untuk berperang, padahal sebagai seorang gadis, harusnya dia bisa memasak.

T-tunggu, memasak?

"AYO KITA MEMASAK!" teriak Naruto – dengan wajah sableng.

"AYO!" jawab ketiga Namikaze dengan berapi-api. Ya ampun,

Keseriusan?

Baju Perang?

Taruhan Nyawa?

Senjata untuk berperang?

MEMASAK?!

Teriak author – mendramatisir.

Tak usah ditanya lagi, sebagai orang miskin, Namikaze bersaudara haruslah serba bisa. Mulai dari urusan otak, sampai keahlian rumah tangga. Itu semua dibutuhkan untuk bertahan hidup – apalagi mengingat kedua orangtua mereka yang telah meninggal dan pekerjaan Kak Naru yang hanya sebagai seorang Pelayan di sebuah Café – yang itupun hanya kerja sambilan. Ia masih bersekolah di KHS – tingkat SMA. Gajinya mungkin hanya cukup untuk sekedar makan. Dan para Namikaze beranggapan mereka harus bisa memasak agar mereka bisa makan, dan apabila mereka tidak bisa memasak, berarti tidak ada makanan. Dan tidak ada makanan berarti lapar. Dan jika seperti itu, maka kehidupan Namikaze bersaudara bisa berakhir seperti – yah, mati kelaparan. Tentu saja Namikaze bersaudara yang termasuk dari 'orang miskin yang elegan' nggak mau mati seperti itu. Nggak elit banget.

Tapi mikirnya gak usah gitu juga, kali!

Batin Author – miris.

-TsaoMeee-

"AYO CEPAT! INI SUDAH JAM SETENGAH TUJUH! KITA BISA TELAT SEKOLAH! AYO AYO AYO!" teriak Naruto – edan, berusaha menyemangati adik-adiknya. 30 menit lagi bel sekolah berbunyi, dan mereka sama sekali belum selesai masak – dan mereka masih mengenakan piyama!

"KAK NARU, KAMI SELESAI!" teriak 3 Namikaze dengan lantang sambil menyodorkan sup ayam kearah Naruto. "Ayo cicipi!" ucap mereka dengan senyuman bahagia.

Naruto mulai memasukan sesendok sup ayam buatan adik tercinta kedalam mulutnya.

Perlahan.

Perlahan.

Perla–

"CEPAT KAK NARU, KITA BISA TELAT!" teriak Deidara, Kyuubi dan Ino penuh emosi. Ini sudah jam setengah 7, brengsek! Mereka bisa telat!

"Masih sedikit keasinan, tapi enak kok! Kalau dimakan pakai nasi rasanya pas!" ucap Naruto. "Ayo, kita sarapan!" ucap Naruto dengan senyuman lembut.

Dan keempat Namikaze bersaudara sarapan dengan damai,

Tanpa sadar bahwa mereka sudah kepepet.

-TsaoMeee-

"JA-JAM 7.15?!" teriak Para Namikaze sambil memandangi jam yang tergantung di dinding. Ingin rasanya mereka membanting jam tak bersalah. Ini berarti…

Mereka telat!

Dan mereka…

Belum menimba Sumur.

Belum mandi.

Belum semua.

"Kak Naru, pintu gerbang pasti sudah tutup! Lebih baik kita bolos saja hari ini!" ucap Deidara – dengan muka sok inosen. Berharap ide sablengnya disetujui. Dia menatap tajam kearah Ino dan Kyuubi – minta dukungan.

"Be-betul itu kak! Hari ini bolos saja dulu!" Kata Ino dan Kyuubi. Kalau Ino alasannya takut diledakan oleh Deidara, alasan Kyuubi adalah karena posisinya yang sudah terjepit. Kalau dia telat, pasti Rivalnya – Itachi, akan mengejeknya habis-habisan. Mau ditaroh mana muka gantengnya?! Batin Kyuubi – narsis level ulala.

"Hah, mau bagaimana lagi, kita bolos hari ini." ucap Naruto sambil menghela nafas. Deidara, Kyuubi dan Ino bersorak girang – dalam hati. "Kakak akan menelpon Tsunade-sama untuk minta izin." perlahan senyuman di wajah para Namikaze menghilang. Tsunade?! Kepsek yang punya tenaga kingkong itu? Alamak. Mati mereka.

"Tsu-Tsunade? Jangan gila kak! Kita bisa-bisa didamprat!" ucap Kyuubi – gak setuju banget sama kakaknya.

"Tapi nanti pulsa kakak habis kalau menelpon wali kelas kalian satu-satu. Gak papa ya?" tanya Naruto dengan wajah menyesal. Dan para Namikaze hanya bisa mengangguk lemah dengan wajah pasrah.

"Halo, Tsunade-sama? Hari ini saya, Naruto, dan adik-adik saya tidak bisa ke sekolah. Hah, alasan?" wajah para Namikaze memucat mendengar percakapan Namikaze sulung. Berharap sang Namikaze sulung memberikan alasan yang bagus. Karena…

Seorang Namikaze Naruto tidak bisa berbohong.

"Kami telat. Padahal kami sudah bangun jam 3 pagi, tadi saya mengajari adik-adik saya memasak. Tidak terasa sudah jam segini. Mau bagaimana lagi…" ucap Naruto – jujur banget. Adiknya sudah siap-siap mendengar amukan Tsunade, mereka sudah menutup telinganya rapat-rapat.

3…2…1.

"ALASAN MACAM APA ITU?! AKU TIDAK MAU TAHU! KALIAN HARUS SEKOLAH! AKU AKAN MEMBUKA GERBANG SEKOLAH UNTUK KALIAN! KUTUNGGU KALIAN DALAM WAKTU 30 MENIT! Tut….tut….tut….."

Hening.

Hening.

He –

"APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN?! KENAPA DIAM SAJA?! AYO GERAK CEPAT! KITA CUMA PUNYA WAKTU 30 MENIT!" teriak Naruto – gak woles banget. Adik-adiknya hanya bisa mewek dalam hati, karena gak berhasil bolos dihari yang 'indah' ini. Apalagi Kyuubi yang mukanya udah mesem banget. Udah gak kebayang gimana ejekan Itachi kepadanya. Dan sekarang dia hanya kepikiran untuk menyamar jadi murid cewek baru, atau apapun itu, yang penting tak dikenali itachi.

Ha – ah, dasar sableng!

-TsaoMeee-

Mau mewek, itulah yang dirasakan Deidara sekarang. Sekarang dia sedang berdiri di depan kelas, dengan hukuman ter-absurd sepanjang masa – disuruh berdiri satu kaki sambil mencatat pelajaran yang diajarkan oleh Karin-sensei. Malu tau nggak sih!

'Kak Naru, kenapa gak bikin alasan yang lebih bagus?' batin Deidara – berusaha nyalahin kakaknya. Padahal yang ngasih ide bolos pertama kan bocah pirang yang satu ini, jadi apa salah Naruto yang mau lapor ke Tsunade dulu?

"Yak, pelajaran sudah selesai! Deidara, kau bisa kembali duduk dibangkumu!" Karin mulai membereskan buku-buku pelajaran yang ia bawa sambil berlalu menuju keluar kelas. Saat ia telah menutup pintu…

"HUAHAHAHAHA!" Suara tawa menggema dikelas – tertuju pada Deidara. Orang yang diketawain sih cuman pasang pokerface, sambil berusaha sabar agar dia tidak meledakkan seisi kelas – atau bahkan sekolah.

'Sabar Dei, kalo kamu ngancurin sekolah ini, nanti Tsunade pasti minta ganti rugi, dan kak Naru bakal tekor deh! Sabar Dei, orang sabar banyak duit…' batin Deidara gaje. Dapet teori dari mana pula, orang sabar banyak duit?

Dei, yang tabah ya!

-TsaoMeee-

Lain Deidara, lain juga Kyuubi. Anak genius yang satu ini berusaha berlagak kece, padahal udah telat.

Tapi Kyuubi emangnya genius yak?

Begini, sebenarnya harusnya Kyuubi ada dikelas 9, tapi karena dia ikut program Aksel, jadilah ia lompat kekelas 11, meninggalkan Naruto (dan Sasuke) yang berada di kelas 10. Nah, dengan begitu, otomatis si Itachi sekelas sama Kyuubi, soalnya Itachi ini lebih tua satu tahun dari Sasuke. Gimana gak pinter si Kyuubi nih?

Ehm, tapi kalo dia pinter, kok telatnya gak ketulungan?

Auah, gak peduli!

Kata author dengan seenaknya motong pembahasan sambil menuliskan kata **bersambung.**

Tes… tes… ehem.

HALO SEMUA! *digeplak gara2 berisik*

Hai semua, aku Author baru disini. Yah, bahasa kerennya Newbie gitu (Readers : Kta udah tau! *ngelempar tomat*) jadi saya minta bantuan senpai-senpai semua, dengan cara memberi kritikan, concrit, dll. Kakak bisa kasih saran di kotak Review dibawah, jadi mohon bantuannya senpai semua!

So, mind to **Review**?


End file.
